Лилит Балледольд
Официанка (англ. waiter) — это проснувшийся сосуд гордыни, избалованная и капризная девчонка, работающая официанткой в театре зла и ненавидящая свою работу. The Waiter is the awakened vessel of Pride. She is a spoiled and capricious girl that acts as the waitron in Evil's Theater, detesting the job. История Пробуждение Однажды, еще до EC 990, четыре зеркала Люцифении перерождаются в роли официантки, которая берёт на себя роль «ведущего звена»,Heartbeat Clocktower - 主役気取りの　あの「女の子」 хотя испытывала к этому отвращение.Capriccio Farce PV - Profiles Когда Гаммон Окто был приговорён к смерти хозяйкой суда и ждал своего наказания, официантка вмешалась, так как хотела использовать Гаммона в своих целях. Она пощадила его и сделала театральным садовником.Capriccio Farce - 「捕えられ覚悟を決めた時に　気まぐれ少女が手を差し伸べた」 「ちょうど雑用係が欲しかったの」 В EC 998 она участвовала на «суде», пытаясь отыскать сосуд гневаCapriccio Farce PV . Когда кукла-директор допрашивала проклятого садовника, официантка назвала причину, по которой Гаммону надо было сохранить жизнь. Sometime before EC 990, the Four Mirrors of Lucifenia awakened as the Waiter and took up the role of having the "leading part" as the theater's waitron, much to her distaste. When Gammon Octo was sentenced to death by the Master of the Court and awaiting his execution, the Waiter intervened. Wanting to use Gammon for chores, she spared his life and made him the theater's gardener. In EC 998, she attended the "trial" the Master of the Court held, searching for the vessel of Wrath.There, she explained her reasoning for saving Gammon's life during the Director Doll's Interrogation of the Cursed Gardener. Личность и черты характера В качестве пробужденного сосуда гордыни официантка стала эгоистичной и прихотливой. Это высказывалась очень ясно в её неприязни к работе прислугой в театре. Механизм подметил, что иногда официантка печалиться из-за потери её "второй половины". А также она была настолько ленивой, что спасла жизнь Гаммону только ради того, чтобы он мог выполнять её обязаности. As the awakened vessel of Pride, the Waiter was selfish and whimsy. This was clearly reflected in her distaste for her servant work at the Theater.Capriccio Farce PV - Profiles GEAR remarked how she sometimes appeared to be sorrowful due to the loss of her "other half".Heartbeat Clocktower - 「片割れ」を失ったさみしさ 少し顔に宿しながら She also appeared to be lazy, saving Gammon Octo's life only so that he could do chores for her.Capriccio Farce - 「ちょうど雑用係が欲しかったの」 Skills and Abilities Умения и Навыки Официантка, так как была сосудом греха, прдепологалось что у неё есть те же способности что и у Four Mirrors of Lucifenia. А ещё казалась что она была очень убедительной, убедив Мастера суда ( Master of the Court), который собирался приговорить Гаммона к смерти, пощадить Гаммона и разрешить ему работать в Театре. The Waiter, being a vessel of sin, is assumed to have all the powers associated with the Four Mirrors of Lucifenia. Also, she seemed to be very persuasive, convincing the Master of the Court, who was intent on condemning Gammon to death, to spare Gammon Octo and allow him to work at the Theater.Capriccio Farce - 気まぐれ少女が手を差し伸べた」 Character Connections Связи Персонажей Gammon Octo: Житель Театра. Официантка видела его как потенциальное средство, чтобы облегчить её рабочаю нагрузку, спасая его чтобы он мог взять на себя её обязаности. Irregular: Её якобы "вторая половина". Официантка значительно заботилась о Irregular, и с нетерпениям ждала того дня когда он переродиться. Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche: Riliane имеет ясную свзять к Официантке. Gammon Octo: A fellow inhabitant of the theater. The Waiter saw him as a means to lighten her work load, rescuing him so he could do the chores in the theater. Irregular: Her hinted 'other half.' Waiter cared greatly for Irregular, as she eagerly awaited the day where he would be reborn and felt sorrow at having lost him. Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche: Riliane bears an obvious connection to Waiter. Trivia Интересные Факты Conceptualization and Origin Концептуализация и Происхождение *Её роль и наряд "слуги" предпологаеются как намёк на упровляющею домом короля Allen Avadonia; наряд имеет поразительное сходство с одеждой Аллена, даже хвост. *Her role and attire as a "server" seems to be a reference to the chamberlain Allen Avadonia; her attire bears a striking resemblance to Allen's apparel, even going so far as wearing a ponytail. *Слово Waiter буквально означает "the one who waits" (тот кто ждёт), отражая её роль служанки театра и то что она "ждёт" свою "вторую половинку". *The word waiter literally means "the one who waits", reflecting her role a server for the theater as well as the implied notion that she is "waiting" for her "other half". Curiosities Любопытно *В то время как многие самозванцы приходили в театр только ради того чтобы Master of the Court казнил их, Официантка спасла Гаммона чтобы тот выполнял её поручения. *While many intruders came to the theater only to be executed by the Master of the Court, the Waiter chooses to save Gammon in particular to do chores. Gallery Song Apparitions= Waiter heart2.png|Waiter as she appears in Heartbeat Clocktower vanity gardener.PNG|Waiter with the Gardener in Capriccio Farce |-| Misc= img_635206_20696832_6.jpg|The Waiter as she appears in the Evils Forest album 937072.jpg|The Waiter's Capriccio Farce profile illustrated by Painter Brioche. Appearances *Heartbeat Clocktower *Capriccio Farce *Prelude to Forest *Evils Forest *Evils Kingdom *Evils Court References Категория:Персонажи